


Mine

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Series: Supervillain AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is a supervillain, Anti isn't a soft character but he has soft spots, Kinda, M/M, Mild Fear Play, Possessive Sex, Psionic Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, but it's minor, mild desperation, possessive anti, slight AU, specifically one for Marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: This is what happens when you want to write rarepair content and your friend suggests one you'd somehow never actually thought to write.This is also what happens when you get just a teensy bit carried away with your friend saying something about making it possessive.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> This is what happens when you want to write rarepair content and your friend suggests one you'd somehow never actually thought to write.
> 
> This is also what happens when you get just a teensy bit carried away with your friend saying something about making it possessive.

Marvin Luna wasn’t  _ technically _ a villain by any meaning of the word, but his rather questionable habit of exploring the darker parts of his magical ability  _ did _ tend to bring him into contact with people who could definitely be considered villains.

It brought him into contact with people that anyone in their right mind would do well to avoid. People who Jackie, one of his oldest friends, wouldn’t want him around… Not that he could blame Jackie for that, given Jackie’s position as the city’s  _ only _ hero at the current moment in time. And he couldn’t blame Jackie for not particularly liking that he’d started exploring that aspect of his power.

He especially couldn’t blame Jackie for not wanting him to seek knowledge of his darker crafts when one considered he’d somehow managed to get pretty cozy with one of the biggest villains in the city in an effort to learn more powerful magic. His pursuit of knowledge had dropped him into the lap of someone far more dangerous than Marvin or Jackie could deal with, even together. But the arrangement between them worked out well enough that Marvin wasn’t concerned with how strong the villain undoubtedly was.

Sure, Anti couldn’t teach him magic, himself, but he could get him the things he needed to learn it on his own.

At first, the arrangement was purely business. He helped Anti with a job here and there and Anti would get him ritual items. He kept the cops busy while Anti finished something and Anti would get him spellbooks. He distracted Jackie and let Anti get away and Anti would get him things a little more forbidden to a general practitioner such as himself.

But after a while he’d found he actually really liked Anti, and evidently Anti made a similar discovery concerning him.

It started with Anti delivering some promised item or another late one night. Anti was one of very few people who knew where Marvin lived, and one of even fewer to have free access to the place. Sometimes Marvin knew he wouldn’t be home when Anti needed to drop something off for him, after all, and it was just easier to give him a key to the front door than to expect the super villain to wait for him to come home.

Marvin had just been waking up from a rather terrible nightmare, meandering around his kitchen and trying to make tea, when he’d heard the front door’s lock click.

Knowing it could really only be Anti or Jackie, he didn’t bother checking to see.

“You look like hell,” Anti had told him after standing in the doorway a moment.

“I feel like hell,” He’d replied, aware that his hair looked terrible and there were dark circles under his eyes.

And, though he wasn’t sure how, somehow that had led to Anti boxing him in against the counter and kissing him silly.

From there they only got closer and closer, until Marvin was coming home some days to flower arrangements on the kitchen table and some nights to Anti waiting for him. It was almost sickeningly sweet and he loved every second of it. Knowing Anti could be soft when he wanted to was knowledge the general populace didn’t get. He enjoyed seeing this side of Anti very much.

The only thing he could think to complain about was that Anti was  _ incredibly _ possessive.

Like.

Unhealthily possessive.

Marvin would have minded a hell of a lot more if that possessiveness led to anything more than him getting a lot of hickies and other types of bruises. As it was, though, Anti was willing to let him live his life and just take control of him when they were alone. He seemed to trust him more than he actually trusted any of his crime partners.

Marvin wouldn’t admit to it,  _ ever, _ but that sort of made him feel special.

That wasn’t important right now.

Right now, what was important was that he’d been sleeping just a moment ago, but something had woken him. He wanted to know what it was, but when he grumbled and tried to turn over onto his back, he was stopped by a strong arm around his waist. Panic gripped him instantly, eyes snapping open as a startled gasp left him.

Anti’s voice shushed him and told him to go back to sleep.

Some of the panic faded, and the rest of it slowly followed suit as it set in exactly who was in bed with him. A little part of him felt foolish for  _ calming down _ when he realized Anti was in bed with him, but that little piece was easily silenced. He knew this was foolish. He knew it was unwise.

He also knew he didn’t particularly care. What was life without a little danger, after all?

“Anti?” He mumbled tiredly, regardless, just to be sure.

Anti hummed an affirmative and shifted. Marvin felt his head come to rest behind his, nose brushing his hair.

At the confirmation, he smiled a little and relaxed against the villain.

“You’re the only person I can think of who relaxes when they realize it’s me behind them.” Anti commented with a hint of a laugh.

Marvin laughed a little as well. “Yeah, well, I’m also probably the only person you can think of who knows you’re sappy enough to buy flower arrangements for someone.”

“Fair enough,” Anti snorted, and Marvin could feel the smirk being pressed into the back of his neck as Anti shifted closer once more.

And then there was a soft scrape of sharp teeth against the sensitive skin there and he was shuddering. Anti chuckled and bit down, though not hard. Marvin moaned quietly right off the bat, hips arching back a bit.

The arm around his waist moved down, the hand gripping his hip and pulling his ass back against the man behind him. He shivered again at the feeling of Anti’s hardness pressing against him.

“I was just going to ignore this,” Anti mumbled into the back of his neck, “But since you’re awake…”

Marvin’s only idea of how to reply was to wiggle his hips a bit and rub against the bulge he could clearly feel. Anti cursed softly, hand clenching on his hip. His teeth scraped over the back of his neck again and then he was grinding very purposefully against his ass. His lips found a spot they seemed to like on his neck and then he was sucking, biting, laving his tongue over the now tingling skin.

“Anti,” Marvin gasped softly, “Ca- Careful…”

Anti very pointedly moved higher up his neck. Marvin whined.

“What? Afraid your  _ precious _ hero will see my mark on you?” Anti growled out, that usual tone of disdain creeping into his voice at the mention of Jackie.

Marvin whined again, because really that was all the answer he could give.

Anti  _ actually _ growled at that, biting down a little harder and making Marvin gasp and tangle his fingers in the sheets. Anti’s free hand came up to grasp his braided hair and pull. Hard. And if it didn’t feel so good Marvin might have had a problem with it―as it was he just moaned weakly.

“You’re mine.” The glitch hissed against his neck. “You really think I  _ want _ to hide my claim on you?” A derisive snort as he tugged on his braid again. “If I had it my way  _ everyone _ would know exactly who you belong to.”

Unable to resist the urge to sass him, Marvin shot back, “I’m not an  _ object, _ Anti.”

“No,” Anti agreed, “You’re not.” He bit down again, with purpose, on the side of Marvin’s neck, just below his jaw, “But you’re  _ mine _ regardless.”

He licked the bite to soothe it, which was more than Marvin got from him earlier in their… Was this a relationship? He thought it safe to say it was. But that wasn’t the point―the point was that despite Anti’s possessiveness he was clearly learning how to play nice with Marvin. Or at least nicer than he used to.

“I don’t recall agreeing- ah!” Marvin trailed at another tug on his braid, but quickly tried again, “I don’t recall agreeing to be your property.”

Anti laughed, tongue soothing the bites he’d left once again, “You agreed to it the first time you let me fuck you, I’m afraid.”

And then he was grinding against him again and Marvin could only hum and mutter through the sudden haze of pleasure, “Guess I should have read the fine print.”

“Guess so.” But Anti’s grip lightened in spite of his words, nose brushing just behind his ear in an unusually tender way. “Is it really an issue to you?”

Marvin thought about that for a second before deciding, no, not really. Not as long as Anti still let him be his own person.

So he sighed and said, “It’s only an issue if it moves past you just wanting to mark me and let people know I’m yours.” He wiggled his hips, “I can’t be completely under anyone’s control and be happy.”

Anti hummed, nodding somewhat. “Works for me. You wouldn’t be the same if you were under my control anyway―I like you feisty.”

Marvin laughed a little, wiggling his hips again. “Will letting you mark up my neck satisfy your need to claim me?”

“Only if I get to fuck you while I do it,” Anti laughed as well, obliging his wiggling by tightening his grip and grinding against him again.

“But of course.”

He felt Anti smirk against his neck again, and then the glitch was rolling away, presumably to do away with his clothes. Marvin smiled to himself and sat up slowly, stretching, then kicked off his boxers, leaving him in a shirt that was entirely too big for him. The collar was so wide it fell off his shoulders, but the hem just barely came to his hips. It was soft, though, so he didn’t really mind how little it covered―that just made it a better candidate for a sleep shirt, really.

He was about to pull it over his head when Anti was suddenly in front of him, pushing him back against the bed and sliding a knee between his legs. He blinked up at him, confused, only for Anti to grin at him with those sharp teeth that he’d admit to being rather enamored with.

“You look delicious like this,” Anti purred, “Though I think you’d look even more delectable in some of  _ my _ clothes…”

Marvin shivered, though not entirely from fear. “Why do I feel like I’m about to be eaten alive?”

“You just might be,” Anti joked, leaning down to chew on his neck a little.

Marvin squirmed a little, hands still grasping the collar of his shirt from where he’d been about to pull it over his head. The grip only tightened when Anti found one of the most sensitive spots on his already sensitive neck and began to work at giving him a hickey.

This man knew exactly how to take him apart and that really,  _ really _ should have scared him.

But it didn’t.

It just excited him.

… Well, okay, it  _ did _ scare him, but that just made it more exciting, you know?

Some part of him knew that was a bad thing, knew that just straight up allowing Anti to know most of his weaknesses, even if it was just in this way, was a bad thing. What if Anti decided he didn’t want him anymore? What if he decided to use what he knew to force Marvin to tell him who Jackie really was? What if he decided he didn’t like him feisty anymore and just kept him tied up as a sex toy for him to use?

He hated and loved each of those thoughts. He didn’t want to think that Anti could betray him, but the fact of the matter was that it was very likely that, one day, he would. He was a  _ villain _ for fuck’s sake. One of the worst ones in the city. Maybe even in the  _ country. _ He’d get bored of Marvin eventually, and then everything would go to hell, but… But until then, he was going to enjoy what he was getting. He was going to enjoy the attention only Anti ever gave him. And he was going to try to live off the thrill that came from thinking about all the ways this could go wrong.

“Stop thinking,” Anti ordered him lowly. “I can hear the wheels turning in your head.”

“Well  _ excuse _ me,” Marvin muttered back.

Anti promptly bit him on the collarbone and his mind went blank more or less that exact second. He cursed when he regained the ability to think but by then Anti was already grasping him by the wrists and pinning his arms above his head. He wanted to squirm, but a weight settled in all of his muscles. A weight that was not unlike the feeling of tiredness. A feeling he recognized only because of the buzzing that accompanied it.

Anti was holding him still with his powers.

His heart began to thump in his chest, and his precious self-preservation instinct jumped ship in the face of how excited the idea made him. Anti didn’t hold him down often―didn’t often need to and didn’t usually want to. It was a matter of conserving his energy. He didn’t want to use all of his power holding down someone as strong as Marvin was.

Marvin, for once, didn’t bother fighting the feeling. He just let it consume him, letting his eyes fall closed and trying to keep his breathing even as the utter terror of not being able to move at all made his pulse race and his cock twitch.

Anti’s hands left his wrists and trailed down his arms to his neck, and he should have been  _ scared _ when the supervillain squeezed. He was. But he wasn’t scared enough to be deterred at all―instead he just moaned. And when he continued to not try to fight back, Anti’s buzzing power slowly seemed to lessen its control on him. His limbs felt lighter. He could squirm a little.

Anti’s hands slid from his neck just as he started to well and truly get his ability to consciously control his body back. He drew in a breath and tried not to pant in his attempt to catch his breath after the prolonged squeezing. After a moment, a hand grasped his now-straining erection.

He moaned and any thought of moving around was snuffed out in a second.

“You’re mine,” Anti whispered, starting to stroke him. “Only mine. Right?”

Marvin nodded quickly enough that it was, frankly, kind of embarrassing. But Anti didn’t seem to be satisfied with that answer. He frowned a little, trailing sharp nails over the sensitive skin of his cock. The fear of pain made Marvin’s heart race and his cock twitch in Anti’s hold at the same time. Anti knew exactly what he was doing to him, though. He knew that. He knew it as well as Anti knew it.

_ “Say it, _ Marvin. Tell me you belong to me.” He growled.

“I belong to you,” Marvin obeyed, shuddering somewhat. He wished it wasn’t such a huge turn on to belong to the glitch. He wished it wasn’t such a huge turn on to admit to it out loud. “Only you.”

“Good boy.” It came out flat and gruff, but Anti’s smirk and the way he sped his hand a little told Marvin he’d done well more than the words did.

“Prep yourself for me.” Was the next order to leave Anti’s mouth, and Marvin obeyed before he could really think twice.

Just like that, Marvin felt his power cracking to life under his skin, and with a soft utterance of a spell he’d learned  _ long _ before he’d met Anti (a spell that was one of few sexual spells not considered taboo) he felt his muscles relax and stretch. He had to admit it was convenient to have it since neither of them liked wasting their time on prep… Least of all Anti.

Anti uttered another, “Good boy,” before his hand was pulling away from his cock and instead grabbing him by his braid and pulling him to sit up.

The pull hurt, but that was exactly what Marvin liked about it. He moaned and obliged Anti by sitting up and folding his legs under him. He was immediately presented with Anti’s cock right in front of his face and he didn’t bother asking what Anti wanted him to do. He already knew what Anti wanted. He wanted him to suck his cock to lube it up instead of just finding the lube or wasting any more power to just magically lube them both up. Personally he had no complaints about the plan.

He just licked at the head teasingly for a moment, earning an annoyed tightening of the hand in his hair. He chuckled. And then, before Anti could actually get angry at him, he wet his lips with his tongue and took about half of his cock into his mouth in one go. Anti groaned. He felt… Almost powerful as he slowly pulled back, then bobbed his head back down, taking him further.

The moment he could take him all the way to the base, Anti wrapped his braid around his hand until he was grasping at the base of his neck, sharp nails scraping his scalp in a way that wasn’t entirely unpleasant… And then he was fucking Marvin’s mouth like he wasn’t really good for anything else, mumbling little comments about him being  _ his. _ And Marvin would never admit it but within a couple of moments the treatment had him fucking  _ drooling _ which more than accomplished the goal of lubing Anti’s cock.

And Anti, realizing this, pulled him off by his hair and tossed him backwards so he landed on his back with his legs spread. Marvin would never get tired of marveling at how Anti could throw him around like a ragdoll. How he could literally lift him up by his hair and throw him without actually hurting him more than he liked.

“Who do you belong to?” Anti hissed as he got between his legs, teeth already nipping their way up one of Marvin’s sides, pushing his shirt upwards.

“You, Anti.” The magician replied, somewhat breathless.

Anti rewarded him with a sharp bite on his side―a bite that nearly broke skin by the feel of it. He couldn’t help moaning, legs quivering in an attempt not to close around Anti.

“Can anyone else make you feel like I do?” The question was dangerous. Just as sharp as Anti’s teeth and just as likely to lead to his untimely demise if he fucked up.

“No,” He was able to say truthfully. No one except Anti would even think of treating him like this. Either they were too afraid of his power or too afraid of hurting him. “No one else can make me feel this good.”

Anti straight up purred in reply, giving him a bite on his other side to match the first. Marvin was sure they’d bruise badly and he found he didn’t really care. In fact he thought he might like the idea just a little.

Anti’s cock rubbed against his waiting entrance and he bit his lip in anticipation.

He slammed right in in one move at the same time he leaned down to hiss, “Drop the enchantment on your face.”

Marvin hesitated. Anti knew what his face  _ really _ looked like, of course―he’d seen his scars before, once, when he’d caught Marvin off-guard after a shower, before he’d had time to re-enchant his face to hide the blemishes… But Marvin was always nervous about his face. He didn’t like having his real face on display. It was… Too vulnerable.

But he couldn’t get much more vulnerable than he already was, spread open by Anti’s cock and already sporting several marks of the glitch’s ownership of him, so he obeyed. He dispelled the enchantment and clenched his eyes closed.

“Good boy,” Anti mumbled into his ear, teeth teasing at the lobe.

Marvin swallowed.

The glitch moved back down, nibbling his way down his neck in a deceptively gentle way as he slowly withdrew from him most of the way. And then he slammed back in, teeth clamping down on the junction between Marvin’s neck and shoulder. Marvin gasped loudly, then found himself moaning as Anti set a brutal and punishing rhythm.

“Do you like being mine, Marvin?”

It was rare to hear Anti refer to him by his name instead of a nickname. Hearing him say it twice tonight was a treat. Marvin’s heart fluttered a little.

“Ye- Yes,” He managed to gasp out between moans, “Yes, I like being yours.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that again.” His voice was low. Dangerous.

Marvin’s eyes snapped open. “I- I like being- I like being yours, Anti.”

“Good boy.”

And Anti promptly returned to his business of decorating Marvin’s neck with dark bruises while he fucked him right into the mattress. For his part the magician just gasped and whined and moaned under him, arching his back and tangling his hands in the sheets. The only way this could feel any better would be if Anti decided to be gracious and jerk him off while he pointedly ignored his prostate. Or if he did that  _ and _ decided to stop ignoring his prostate.

Marvin decided to remedy one of his issues, shifting his hips in Anti’s hold until the next thrust brushed his prostate and he all but melted.

“Say my name.” Anti ordered him lowly, grip on his hips tightening and, tellingly, keeping his hips at exactly the angle he’d shifted them to.

Marvin obliged, letting his name out in a way that almost made it sound like a curse. Like something filthy.

“Tell me you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Marvin choked out, and he was rewarded with Anti shifting his hips for him and nailing his prostate dead on. “Only yours,”

“Only mine.” Anti agreed lowly. “No one else is allowed to touch you like this. To see you like this…” A growl rumbled its way out of his throat, “I’ll kill anyone who dares touch what’s  _ mine.” _

Against all odds (and against Marvin’s better judgement), hearing the glitch say things like that was… Really hot. And that wasn’t a usual response by any means―usually Anti’s possessiveness, while not contested by Marvin, was a subject of much eye-rolling and annoyed huffing for Marvin later. Usually it made him want to set Anti on fire just a little.

Today, though, something about the total earnestness of it was catching him in just the right way to make it appealing.

Needless to say, he moaned.

He was, admittedly, endlessly thankful for the fact that the moan was intermixed with the string of them he was unabashedly letting out. Made it harder for Anti to realize that he was starting to like the idea of belonging to him. Made it easier for Marvin to avoid admitting to it.

And the relentless thrusts also made it easier for him to forget about it and avoid reading too far into it.

“Fuck,” Anti hissed out, _ “Mo stór... Is mian leatsa. Is liomsa thú.” _ He mumbled, burying his face in Marvin’s neck and muffling his words.

But Marvin didn’t miss that he’d called him his darling.

_ “Ba mhaith liom tú a shealbhú go deo. Tá tú foirfe i ngach slí. Tá tú ró-mhaith don domhan seo. Is Dia duit i measc an fear coitianta, mo ghrá.” _ Anti continued to mumble against his skin, never easing up on his thrusts and the effort showing in his words as he panted.

The high praise went directly to Marvin’s head, his eyes squeezing shut once more as his hands moved to grip Anti’s shoulders tightly. He didn’t know if Anti realized he could understand him. He didn’t want to ask―not right now.

_ “Is í an t-aon duine is féidir liom an méid atá uait a thabhairt duit.” _ The villain resumed kissing and biting along his throat, speaking between the actions.  _ “Lig dom a choinneáil leat. Lig dom a shealbhú. Lig dom mianta uile an chroí a thabhairt duit.” _

Marvin shuddered. Hard. Tipping his head back to offer more access to his neck and squeezing his legs around Anti’s waist, his head spun with the implications of those statements. Anti was offering to give him everything he wanted. “All the wishes of the heart” he’d said. And, more than that, he’d said, “Let me,” in reference to the things he offered―he wasn’t just  _ offering _ to keep Marvin, to hold him, to give him his heart’s desires, he was asking Marvin to  _ let him. _ He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but given that he didn’t think Anti knew he spoke Irish, he didn’t think he was  _ supposed _ to be hearing it.

His stomach twisted, though not unpleasantly. His cock twitched between them. The knot growing somewhere below his belly coiled tighter and tighter.

_ “Inis dom go mbaineann tú liomsa.” _ Anti ordered softly, and Marvin didn’t want to say he sounded  _ desperate, _ but he  _ definitely _ did,  _ “Le do thoil. Inis dom go bhfuil tú mianach agus mianach ina n-aonar.” _

‘Please say you belong to me and only me.’

_ “Is leatsa mé.” _ Marvin replied, ‘I am yours’.

There was no hesitation at all, to his chagrin, and it took a moment for him to realize he’d said it in Irish.

It took another second after that for Anti to realize it, but when he did, his grip on Marvin’s hips tightened further, becoming almost painful. He cursed.

“You understood all that?” He asked, and the strain in his voice was beautiful in a way Marvin knew was a little sadistic.

Marvin hummed and squeezed his shoulders tighter, “Every word,  _ mo eagla.” _

Anti cursed again, burying his face into the bruising skin of Marvin’s throat, but his thrusts didn’t falter even once.

“Did you mean it?” Marvin asked in return, and with some coaxing he got Anti to bury his face in the pillow instead, exposing the side of his neck to Marvin’s face.

“Every word,” Anti grumbled into the pillow, sounding somewhere between reluctant and embarrassed.

He didn’t seem angry, and Marvin took that as a good sign―or he tried to, anyway. It was a little hard to focus with the knot growing in his belly. He was close,  _ so _ close…

Marvin didn’t bother replying to Anti’s admission, and instead found he couldn’t resist the allure of the neck that had been presented to him. He turned his head just enough to be able to kiss at the skin, and Anti positively trembled.

He bit him, and Anti moaned.

He began to work on a hickey, muffling his moans in Anti’s neck as he felt his muscles spasm a little.  _ Fuck _ he was close. He felt like he was teetering very precariously on the edge of a massive cliff and he was going to fall at the slightest breeze.

“You’re mine, too, you know that?” He found himself mumbling against the skin under his lips, “The first time you fucked me, that was it. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you.”

“You can’t back that up,” Anti replied, but the tone was airy, slightly teasing. He sounded very much like his head was spinning at the very implication that he belonged to someone.

“Can’t I?” Marvin purred, “Wouldn’t I kill somebody for touching you just the same as you’d kill someone for touching me?” At Anti’s actual  _ shudder, _ he continued, “I’m not a villain,  _ mo eagla, _ but I’m known to be quite jealous.”

Anti pulled away from the pillow, pulled his neck away from Marvin’s mouth, and before Marvin could think of complaining Anti was kissing him hard. His mind blanked and Anti only drove into him with greater abandon as his muscles clenched and his mouth obligingly fell open. And then Anti’s tongue was in his mouth and if Marvin had regained coherent thought by then it would have disappeared again in an instant, he was sure.

“Come for me,” Anti said hoarsely, “Come for me,  _ mo aingeal foirfe.” _

Being called an angel made Marvin’s heart tapdance against his ribcage, but within a moment he was doing exactly as he was told. He came hard enough to make his vision go totally white for a second. And the next thing he was fully consciously aware of was Anti pulsing inside of him, thrusting slow and shallow to help both of them ride down their high.

It was hard to explain, but there was a certain sensation to Anti cumming inside of him. It was different than the other experiences he’d had with this sort of thing―more intense. But there was also a sort of buzzing, staticy feeling that filled him up slowly as Anti emptied his load.

But it wasn’t a  _ bad _ buzz, wasn’t  _ bad  _ static by any stretch. It felt  _ nice, _ really. Relaxing. Like the tactile equivalent of the low buzzing sound of an electric heater in winter, if that made sense.

“You’re right, you know,” Anti finally murmured as he slowly pulled out of him.

Marvin hummed in question, blinking his eyes back open.

Anti’s fingers traced over some of the scars that the enchantment over his face usually hid, and Anti, for the first time in all the months Marvin had known him, smiled in a completely tame way. There was no danger in the expression, no underlying threat sure to come just because his lips had quirked up at the edges.

“I’m just as much yours as you are mine,” He said, “But I wasn’t sure if you thought that, before. I didn’t know if you actually wanted me, or if…”

“If?” Marvin prompted when Anti didn’t pick the sentence back up for almost a full minute.

“If you were just too afraid to tell me no.”

Marvin hummed again, pulling Anti down into a kiss and trying not to flinch as he felt Anti’s fingers stroke gently over his scarred cheekbones.  _ “Mo eagla,” _ He said softly as he pulled back from the kiss, “You  _ terrify _ me. You’re a horrifying person.” He admitted, “But you will never scare me so much that I am afraid to tell you no.”

“Believe it or not, I’m glad.”

Marvin smiled at him as he pulled away again, and if he still felt very insecure about having his face on display, it didn’t matter. Anti returned the smile with the softest expression he had ever seen on his face.

His eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled genuinely. Marvin found he quite liked that little fact.

Anti kissed his nose and pulled out, flopping down next to him.

Marvin didn’t hesitate to snuggle right up to him, and Anti rumbled out a noise very much like a purr from the depths of his chest, wrapping an arm around him. Marvin mumbled a few words to convince the blanket at the edge of the bed to cover them once more, and the moment it had he felt the warmth begin to seep down into his bones.

He felt safer than he had since he was too naive to know any better, and feeling that safe made that one horrible little part of him feel foolish again.

Sure, Anti may be being sweet to him, Anti may very well  _ love  _ him, but Anti was still a villain. Anti was still a killer. Anti was still the kind of guy who would take a man’s eye out just for speaking out of turn. He was a horrible, terrifying monster. Who said he wouldn’t get bored of Marvin and kill him?

Somehow, though, when Anti turned his head to bury his nose in the top of Marvin’s hair, Marvin didn’t think that was a real possibility.


End file.
